lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures List
This page contains a list of the creatures apprearing in Lost in Space. Angus Angus was the uncle of Hamish; as with his nephew, he was condemned to haunt the living in punishment for his misdeeds. With Hamish, however, he was finally redeemed. Anti-Matter Monster The anti-matter monster appears in the scene where the caged John Robinson provokes the anti-matter Don. Bog Monster The bog monster was the denizen of a radioactive swamp that was disturbed by Dr. Smith’s careless blasting; naturally invisible, it was mistaken by him for his late Uncle Thaddeus. Bolix’s Creatures Bolix’s creatures were used by him after the manner of bloodhounds to track down the criminal Ohan. Bush Creature The bush creature was encountered by Dr. Smith and Will after their craft landed back on Preplanus. It had two heads. Cosmic Monster The cosmic monster was a featured act in Dr. Marvello’s space circus, where it wrestled Vicho. When Marvello is attempting to kidnap Will, the creature attacks John Robinson to prevent him from reaching his son. Cyclops The cyclops belonged to a species of creatures of gigantic size inhabiting Preplanus. They were easily killed by laser fire. Fly Creature The fly creature was native to the asteroid which the Saticons attempted to present as Earth to Dr. Smith, Penny, and Will. When they returned to their own planet, the fly creature accompanied them. Giant Bird Creature The giant bird was the companion of Tiabo on the planet in Sector 6.30. It was used by Tiabo in an attempt to terrorize the Robinsons into leaving. Giant Debbie Giant Debbie was the bloop grown to several times normal size after eating a fruit containing bacteria causing abnormal growth. Gog Gog was one of the chained guardians of the cave of the Dranconians. Hades Monster The hades monster was one of the beasts in the interdimensional realm in which Morbus had been imprisoned. Hairy Creature The hairy creature was a beast of Preplanus lured to one of the Keeper’s cages shortly after Dr. Smith was imprisoned. His arrival prevents Will from rescuing Dr. Smith. Hairy Monster The hairy monster was the creature killed by Dr. Smith using Thor’s hammer. Horned Mutant The horned mutant was a creature dwelling in a sand filled crater; it may have been a mutation wrought by a recent meteorite strike. It was very dangerous and repeatedly stalked the Robinsons. Invisibo Invisibo was an invisible, poisonous creature which John Robinson was forced to fight; the Professor was able to defeat by using smoke to show the creature’s location. Magog Magog was one of the chained guardians of the cave of the Dranconians. Mirror Monster The mirror monster was a creature inhabiting the interdimensional world existing behind the mirror. It was notable for having a single eye on a long stalk. Moss Monster The moss monster was a creature that menaced Verda and the children while out on a nature walk. Mummy The mummy was one of the guardians of the cave of the Dranconians. Pit Monster The pit monster was a creature inhabiting a deep chasm into which Will and Judy fell while fleeing Tybo. Plant Creature The plant creature is the houseplant smuggled aboard the Jupiter 2 by Dr. Smith; it was mutated by cosmic radiation and grew to enormous size. Plant Creature 2 Plant Creature 2 was the clone of the first plant creature created by the Sobram warrior using a hyperlaser beam on it. Quano’s Beast The lizard creature was the target of Quano’s solo hunt. He was spurred on by his desire to emulate his father who had defeated another monster in similar circumstances. Ruby Eating Creature The ruby eating creature who gathered rubies on which it fed, after the manner of a squirrel. Small Plant Creature The small plant creature was the first mutation of a plant Dr. Smith smuggled aboard the Jupiter 2. After being bathed in cosmic rays, it grew someone and fixated on Dr. Smith as its mother. Spike Monster The spike monster was one of the illusory creatures created by the alien machine to intimidate Will Robinson in “Flight into the Future.” Spirit of Space The spirit of space was a statue of Dr. Smith brought to life when cosmonium spills on it. It then pursues Dr. Smith in order to acquire more. Stone Men The stone men were two illusory creatures created by the alien machine to intimidate Will Robinson in “Flight into the Future.” Wind-up Monster The wind-up monster was one of O. M.’s creations that he sent to track down and capture Dr. Smith and Will. Wooden Soldier The wooden soldier was one of O. M.’s toys that momentarily delays Will in his search for Dr. Smith.